K-pop one shots
by Shadow Kitty Shawol
Summary: An assortment of K-Pop one-shots. -by Shawol (not Shadow Kitty)
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot by Shawol (not Shadow Kitty) titled French Vanilla. It is about Taemin from Shinee and an OC.

Summary- SHINee's Taemin and his friend Kasumi have known each other for years but when Kasumi finds out she's falling for him she doesn't know whether to tell him or not

Thoughts are in italics.

"Hey Kasumi!" said Taemin as he approached me at my locker.

"Hey Tae." I replied in a tired voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Just haven't been sleeping well, I've been studying for exams a lot." I took out my history book and my sketch book.

"What classes have you been studying for?" He asked after I closed my locker and we started walking.

"Math and history."

"Did you study for chemistry? We have that big test tomorrow." He asked calmly.

"I can't believe I forgot about that!" I replied smacking my forehead.

"You can come over tonight and study with me if you would like."

"I have work tonight though and I get off late." I answered.

"Just come over once you're done, I'm sure I'll still be awake. I'll see you later okay?" He then started walking back to his next class.

Taemin and I have been best friend since we were little and we've always told each other everything, except that I have a crush on him. I've liked him since last year but I'm too scared to tell him. His apartment is only a few doors down from mine so we visit each other pretty often. Once he was old enough, his parents got him an apartment and at first he was mad that they kicked him out but when he found out how close I was he cheered up pretty quickly.

"_I guess it will be good to get some studying in before the test."_ I sat through the rest of my classes thinking about Taemin. **Ding…Ding…Ding…**The bell rang signaling the end of school.

"_Finally"_ I thought to myself.

After work I pulled into my parking spot and started walking to Taemin's apartment. When I got there I knocked on the door and after waiting a little bit the door opened to reveal a shirtless Taemin with red plaid pajama pants standing before me. I felt my cheeks get hot as I blushed at the sight of him. "Hey come on in." He greeted as he let me inside.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks." I stuttered

"I'll be back." He replied as he went down the hallway.

I sat down on the couch that was pushed up against the wall. I looked around to see his familiar apartment. The walls were painted red with a coffee table in front of the black leather couch. There was a TV on a small table in the corner and a stereo on another table in a corner playing some music. As I looked around Taemin came back in with a white T-shirt on, a cup of coffee and his textbook.

"So are you ready to study?" He asked as he sat down next to me with the chemistry textbook.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said.

As we started studying he had me do a few problems to make sure I understood what was expected in the chapter.

"So do you understand this chapter?"

"Yeah I think so." I decided to put the book on the table since we had been studying for a while.

After I got up to put the book on the table since we had been studying for a while. After I got up to put the book away and I was walking back I tripped on the rug and fell on top of Taemin.

"Tae…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to fall on…" but before I could stand back up and finish my apology, Taemin cradled my face in his hands and kissed me. I wasn't sure how to react. His lips tasted like French vanilla coffee. He broke off the kiss and looked at me curiously.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay, your face is pretty red."

I placed my hands on my cheeks and they felt as if they were on fire.

"Well considering what just happened that doesn't surprise me!"

"Oh so you didn't like it?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I replied.

"Haha Kasumi is embarrassed!" He started teasing.

"I am not!"

"Then why is your face so red?"

"Because you just kissed me!"

"Ooo do you have a crush? Is it Onew?"

"….."

"Jonghyun?"

"….."

"Key?"

"….."

"Minho?"

"….."

"Who is it?!"

"Shut up Tae!"

"Haha you're blushing!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine fine I'll stop. Let's get back to working shall we?"

After about another forty minutes of working Taemin set down the book and looked over.

"Kasumi, who do you like?"

"What?" I asked confused about where that came from.

"Whenever I teased you earlier about having a crush you never answered who it was. So I want to know, who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?"

"Well it has to be one of hyungs, you always talk to them and they're head over heels for you…"

"They like me?" I asked surprised.

"Well of course, you're smart, creative, talented, and you're beautiful.."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do.." He replied softly as a slight pink tinted his cheeks.

"Well thank you then." I replied just as soft.

"So who is it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do."

"I like you Tae.." I replied feeling my cheeks get hot again.

"Good because I like you too." He said as he hugged me.

"You do?" I asked shocked

"Well yeah Kasumi, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you." He replied kissing the top of my head.

"Kasumi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Haha of course." I replied with a smile on my face.

"We should probably get back to studying Ms. Procrastination."

After a little bit more studying I decided to go home and go to bed.

"Tae I'm going to head home and get some sleep."

"Awh really?"

"Yes really. I'll see you in the morning. Araso?"

"Can I at least walk you over to your room?"

"Fine." I said with a smile.

As we got to the door I gave him a hug goodnight.

"Goodnight Tae."

"Goodnight Sumi..um Sumi?"

"Yeah Tae?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Oh, um okay."

"Really?" he asked

"Haha yes Tae."He then leaned down and kissed your lips softly and you could still taste the remanants of his coffee on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Title- More Than Friends?_

_Another K-Pop one-shot by Shawol._

_ Summary- _You and Cap have been friends since you were little but you just started to realize you had feelings for him. But will he feel the same way or reject you?

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_You picked up your cell phone and looked to see who was calling. The screen showed a fantastic looking guy with his hair tied back. _Cap 3_ read the caller ID.

"Hey Cap! What's up?" you said as you answered your phone.

"Hey, you know you can call me Min-Soo" He chuckled, "I was just wondering, do you have any plans tonight?"

"I know but I've just gotten used to calling you Cap. You don't mind do you? And I don't think I have any plans tonight. Why?"

He chuckled again, "I don't care which name you use, just whatever you're comfortable with. Anyway I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me tonight?"

"Sure I'd love to!"

"Can I pick you up at eight?"

You looked over to see what time it was, **6:45**

"Yeah that sounds great!"

"Okay I'll see you then"

"Bye."

You were so happy that Cap asked you to go see a movie with him. You and Cap had been best friends since you were very little. You had started having feelings for him about a year ago, but you were too nervous to tell him anything. Also with him being a K-pop idol you rarely got to see him anymore. TeenTop had just gotten done with a tour so they had a while off before they had to hit the practice room again. You decided to go look and see what you had to wear in your closet. Since it was great weather outside you decided to wear a skirt and a blouse with a pair of sandals. After you got out of the shower and changed into your other outfit, you dried you hair but left it slightly wet since you that's how Cap liked a girl's hair. As you finished the last touches on your makeup you head the doorbell ring. You answered the door to see Cap wearing a pair of jeans with a plaid button up with a black t-shirt underneath and sneakers.

"Oppa!" You greeted him as he pulled you into a hug.

"Hey. How have you been since my concert?"

"I've been doing great. I've missed getting your texts though."

"I know, I'm sorry but manager hyung said that we needed to focus more because during practice Niel almost slipped, so I'm sorry that I haven't been texting as much. Will you forgive Oppa?"

"Yes I'll forgive you this time but next time you have to deal with Kiko!" you yelled and picked up your cat Kiko and held him at Cap. _Mrawr? _

"Okay I'll put you down." As soon as the cat's feet hit the ground he ran into the next room.

"Haha so anyway, what are we going to see tonight?"

"Well I thought I would let you decide. Do you want to walk there since it's not far and it's been so nice out?"

"Sure I'd love to!"

"Well then let's go!"

As you were on your way to the movie theatre, Cap stopped and asked bashfully,

"Um, I was wondering, can I hold your hand?"

"Oh..okay" you replied.

You were shocked that he asked because as far as you knew he didn't like you in the kind of way and this was the first time the two of you had done something like this. _Should I tell him? Will he say no? I guess the only way to find out is to say it…_

"Oppa I like you.." You both stopped walking. He turned to face you and said,

"I like you too," He then bent down and kissed your cheek. "Will you be mine?"

"Of course Oppa."

The two of you walked the rest of the way to the theatre hand in hand both of you with a slight blush on your cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Title- Hide and Go Seek

By- Shawol

Summary- This is a Hongbin x OC. Hongbin likes a girl and the rest of VIXX decides to help him out!

Foreword- The words in bold are the english translation of VIXX's song Love Letter.

"Annyeong HyunAe!" called N, waving excitedly.

"Annyeong Oppa!" How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, let's see what everyone else is doing!"

"Okay! Let's go see!" he said

x

"Leo, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk! Where are you guys?" N called.

"In the kitchen, we have hot chocolate!" called Hyuk.

"Ooo who made it?" N asked.

"I did." Said Hongbin.

"Oh! Binnie's hot chocolate! You're going to love it HyunAe!"

"Annyeong guys, HyunAe is here." said N, grabbing two mugs and pouring hot chocolate into them.

"Here you go HyunAe. Enjoy!" N said happily.

"Thank you~!" I said and went to stand next to the counter

"Here you can sit here." said Hongbin, standing up behind the chair.

"Oh, thanks." I said moving to sit in the chair.

Ken leaned over and whispered something into Hongbin's ear.

"Shut up Ken.." Hongbin said with a slight blush rising in his cheeks. Ken leaned across the table and whispered something to Ravi making him laugh.

"Haha I knew it!" Ravi yelled, punching the air.

"Is it what we were talking about last night?" Hyuk asked

"Yeah and I was right." said Ravi

"Whatever I'm going out, want to come HyunAe?" Hongbin asked

"Oh sure." I replied and going to put my mug in the sink. "Thanks for letting me come over!"

"Bye HyunAe!" they all called.

We got outside and I noticed that it was still bright outside, but it was starting to get dark.

"So where are we going?" I asked, only now realizing that we were just walking.

"Well I wanted to show you something." He replied.

x

~Back at VIXX's house~

"So now that they're gone, what do you guys want to do?" Ken asked.

"Do you think it would be a good time to do the plan?" Leo said.

"Oh I think so. I'll text Hyung and ask." Hyuk replied, pulling out his phone and typing something quickly. His phone buzzed soon after he sent the text.

"He says go ahead. He's headed to the park right now."

"Okay let's get the stuff together." Ken said going into the kitchen and getting some food out.

"Leo hyung what blanket should we use?" Hyuk asked.

"The blue one." He said walking over to the closet and pulling it out. Soon they all met near the front door.

"Are you guys ready to go?" N asked.

"Yeah. Let's go already!" replied Ravi moving past N out the door.

x

~HyunAe's PoV~

We walked for a while and soon ended up near the park.

"Come see." He said grabbing my hand and intertwining his soft hands with mine. We were walking down a path with cherry blossom trees on each side. They flowers were in full bloom and made path way look like it was from a fairy tale. We continued down the path and soon came upon a swing set.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked

"I'll show you, but first you have to close your eyes." He said

"Okay. Don't let me run into anything." I said, tightening my grip on his hand.

We continued walking, he leading me. It was a few more minutes before we came to a stop.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." He said.

I opened my eyes and saw a blanket laid out with a basket on it. We were near the swing set that we had seen when we were walking down the cherry blossom tree path. I soon heard voices singing a soft, sweet melody,

_**Saying that I love you isn't enough**_

_**But I will still confess today**_

_**I wanna be with you always one step behind of you**_

_**Don't forget there's a person who will protect you**_

_**I have things to do after I met you**_

_**Everyday making you laugh**_

_**Sometimes, I may be busy**_

_**I only think of you in my head**_

I turned around and saw Leo and Ken singing in beautiful harmony. I looked over at Hongbin.

"What is this all about?" I asked

"You'll see. Come sit down and let's eat." He replied

x

After eating we got up and started walking around the park and soon found the rest of Vixx.

"Do you guys want to play hide and go seek?" I asked

"Sure!" they all yelled.

"Hongbin is it!" Ken yelled.

"Fine." He said and went to go count. We all ran and begun to hide. I ran and decided to hide behind a tree. I listened for anything that could give me a clue as to where anyone was. I looked over and saw Ravi and N.

"100! Ready or not here I come!" Hongbin called. I sat waiting for someone to be found.

"Found you Hyuk!" Hongbin yelled nearby.

"Crap!" Hyuk yelled. After a few more minutes I heard Hongbin call,

"HyunAe! You're the only one left! I'm coming to find you!" I looked around to see if he was anywhere I could see, but I didn't see anyone.

_Good no one to be seen._ I thought. I was looking around when I felt an arm around my waist.

"Found you." Hongbin said.

"AAHH! Oppa! Don't scare me like that!"

"Haha! Sorry HyunAe."

"Don't do it again. Promise?"

"Fine, but only under one condition." He said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Will you be mine?" he asked, he cheeks turning a light pink.

"Oh. Um yeah I'd love to" I replied feeling my cheeks get warm.

"Haha good then I promise I won't do that again." Then he yelled, "HEY GUYS HYUNAE IS IT!" and he ran off quickly.

"Yah! Hongbin Oppa get back here!"

x

~Back at VIXX's house~

"So did you ask her?" N asked.

"Yeah I did." Hongbin replied.

"What did she say?" Ken asked.

"She said yes." Hongbin said, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Haha Hongbin-ah has a girlfriend now!" Hyuk said.

"Shut up Hyuk." Hongbin said his face darkening even more.

"Leo hyung! Ravi hyung! Hongbin has a girlfriend!" Hyuk yelled through the house.

"Shut up Hyuk!" Hongbin yelled, tackling Hyuk.

"Haha that's what happens when you have a girlfriend in this house." N said, looking over at Ken.

"Haha yeah. Have fun with dealing with this Hongbin-ah." Ravi said, laughing.

"Yeah good luck." Leo chuckled softly.


End file.
